Steamy Stories From Behind the Curtains of Azeroth
by LazyDwarf
Summary: Ever wondered what happens on the closed meetings, that Wracraft lore tends to skip? What your favourite heroes do when they're not fighting the evil? Well, here's your answer! At least how I picture it...


**Before we get into this, I'd like to admit that this is my first take on FanFiction stories. While I did write some smaller pieces before, not a single one was published. I'm a veteran roleplayer of WoW, where most of my ideas come from.**

 **This series of short stories will be revolving around the established characters from the Warcraft universe, with a few unknown sidekicks. The stories will be pretty »vanilla« and often describing simple, everyday events, without the steamy part. And often the other side will appear as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft or any names mentioned in the series in any way. This is fanfiction created for purposes of self-entertainment and not profit.**

 **LazyDwarf**

 **Chapter 1:**

Negotiations

The massive sails were hanging useless on the masts as the windless night dragged on. The wooden ship was moving through the calm waters slowly which was extending the already long journey. Sailors were moving around the deck sluggishly and there was no sign of the shanties that they sung so often on this voyage.

Valeera Sanguinar was sitting in the crow's nest, her favourite spot on the ship, despite the many warnings of the captain that she is forbidden from climbing on it. The lean, bearded man, judging by his accent, from Westfall, had no real control over her anyway, she thought to herself. The mission she was on was given to her by the young king and who was this peasant to prevent her from fulfilling the task? The last thought stung her. The new king, no matter how impressive his control over Light was, could not match the imposing presence that was his father. Many men around the kingdom and further, doubted in his capability of leadership, the noble houses already putting up their opposition. Things in Stormwind were getting heated quickly and in a sense Valeera was happy that she has left the stinking city behind her. She was a woman of action, not politics.

She stood back up, brushing off her famous red outfit and moved a flock of unruly golden hair from her face before she looked around the still night once again. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary… except. A small flicker in the distance. And another one. Soon she could see several small dots on the horizon and several more further up in the sky. This could only be one thing. This could only be the great tree that the Night Elves called home. Teldrassil.

Tyrande Whisperwind was nervously walking up and down the apartment she and her husband have chosen as their humble home. Walls were decorated with simple flowers and a single picture was hanging near a round window. The furniture was basic as well, neatly shaped pieces of wood served different purposes, from chairs to the sink. Even the few bowls and platters were made out of wood.

On the large bed in the corner of the room, that was covered with clean white sheets, a strange looking elf was sitting. His usual male features like the long green beard paled in comparison to the animalistic ones that decorated different parts of his body. The most imposing were the antlers on his head, followed closely by the feathers that were growing from his arms. The odd parts didn't end there, but after all this time Tyrande has gotten used to the new appearance of her husband, Malfurion Stormrage. In fact, his strangeness had it's uses, if you knew how to make the most out of them. The druid cleared his throat once again.

"So you're saying the ship was supposed to arrive two days ago already?"

Tyrande sighed, looking out the window, waiting for the messenger to arrive.

"Yes, my love, that's what I said yesterday and the facts haven't changed." She sounded annoyed but in truth, it wasn't her husbands fault. "I'm sorry Furion, but so much is at the stake here. Ironforge refuses to send additional aid to us and the Draenei are busy elsewhere right now. Stormwind is our last hope, without them, we can't hope to hold our ground in Azshara for much longer."

The situation truly was dire. Orcs together with their new Goblin allies were pushing ever further into the Elven lands and the Sentinels were spread thin as it was. The new technology that Goblins have brought to the eastern front made it increasingly difficult to hold the line. Their sacred forests were thinning out under relentless lumbering.

"I know we're in an alliance but the human kingdoms right now are in turmoil as well." the druid grumbled. "What can we offer them in exchange for their help? Lumber?" He snorted.

Tyrande pulled her gaze from the path leading to their house and offered the man a sad look. "Not much. We'll need to persuade them somehow. And as far as I know, Anduin sent a tough negotiator." Malfurion rubbed his chin.

"Who did he send?"

Tyrande looked out the window once again. "My spies in Stormwind report that the last ship heading towards Kalimdor had a person of interest board the deck. They say that after careful observation and...erh. Some questioning. They came to a conclusion that the person I'll be facing is Valeera Sanguinar."

The druid pushed himself off the bed quickly, his antlers nearly touching the ceiling. "Valeera? Varian's personal guard? How...what are you planning to do, my love?"

This time Tyrande grinned. "Don't worry about that Furion. I have my own methods."

The ship has finally docked in Rut'theran village and already the goods were being transported to the land. Barrels, crates and sacks, filled with everything from Redridge grain to finest Ironforge steel, everything that a big city would need.

Valeera passed the dock-hands and rushed towards the end of the dock where a different set of goods was waiting to be moved to the ship. The crimson cloak was waving behind her as she rushed up the slope, her feet having no difficulties with the mud beneath them.

She was slowly leaving behind the hustle of the port as she turned from the regular path and quickly went to hide in the shadow of the trees growing behind the village. Making sure she's out of the view of prying eyes she reached for the sack hanging over her shoulder and pulled out a rolled piece of parchment. She stuffed it behind her tunic and buried the satchel in a shallow hole behind the tree before she returned to the path and calmly headed for the Sentinels guarding the portal to the city above.

One of the females positioned in front of the wooden construction that surrounded the portal approached with her palm extended in front of her. "Halt. State your business."

Valeera pulled back the cowl from her face, revealing her blonde hair and green eyes. "I believe that High Priestess is expecting me. She's a fool if she doesn't know it's me they sent."

The Sentinel blushed as she moved back a step. "Security measures. We'll need to inspect what you carry anyway, mistress Valeera." The second guard approached her and grabbed her by the arms, pulling them up. Valeera didn't resist, she knew this would happen. The sentinel ran her hands over her body, searching for any unusual objects and perhaps even getting too handsy.

Valeera sighed and as she finally got the nod of approval she hurried through the portal and in a blink of an eye, before her was the grand city of Darnassus. The massive trees and imposing stone buildings were littered around the slopes without any order or sense. Before Valeera had a chance to drink in her surrounding fully, another Sentinel walked up to her, this one with a youthful smile playing on her face.

"Valeera Sanguinar! We have been expecting you for a couple of days now. Follow me if you will, I was instructed to lead you to the High Priestess." Valeera simply nodded and followed the taller elf further into the city.

Tyrande changed into her formal robes as soon as she received the message that the ship has finally docked. She kissed her husband as he offered her a worried look and rushed towards the Temple. She has instructed the messenger to pass on the word of the High Priestess arriving to one of the smaller chambers soon. As she rushed through the streets of the city, many elves bowed down to her, several even going to their knees. She didn't have the time to properly bless them all but she did say a word of prayer for each that came by. This slowed her down even further and by the time she arrived to the small room with no windows, Valeera was already there.

The Blood elf, while shorter than her was still standing proud with her chin raised high. As Tyrande entered, green-eyed elf simply nodded and offered her the rolled parchment.

"Welcome to Darnassus mistress Valeera, I hope you were offered water and food yet?" Tyrande said as she took the parchment.

"Thank you for the kind reception but it was not needed, I will not be staying around for too long."

Tyrande's smile faded as she began to read the words written on the parchment. Anduin has declined every single request that she has made, refusing to send even the few materials the Sentinels would need to construct barricades. Her ears dropped in devastation, as she wasn't expecting a denial this harsh. "He refuses to aid us completely." said Tyrande and the Blood Elf seemed to have no compassion.

"That much I have been told. He is sending his regards, but the situation in Stormwind right now is dire. He wouldn't want to be rude of course, so he thought sending a messenger to deliver the harsh news personally would be only right. I will be leaving tomorrow with the first ship that sails towards the Kingdoms."

Tyrande couldn't believe her ears. "But the situation here is beyond our control already, we're losing ground daily. I understand that the king cannot send the full might of Stormwind but at least the materials we requested, he could send them."

Valeera leaned on the table behind her, crossing arms over her chest. "The mines of Stormwind are slowly but surely depleting, the last materials you requested were spent on the Broken shore efforts. It might be years bef-.."

"He could at least send a General that knows the Orc tactics and could assist in defence of the forest. The mines of Stormwind might be depleting but if we lose Azshara, Ashenvale is soon to follow. We will lose even more resources and our last position on the continent of Kalimdor. Besides, an outside distraction might keep the internal issues at bay long enough for the king to resolve the matters." Tyrande was nearly panting and could hardly hide her frustration over Anduin's decision. How could he be so naive?

Valeera sighed and pushed herself off the table again. "He promises that as soon as the matters at home will be dealt with he'll arrive with full force to retake the lost ground in Azshara. Perhaps he'll even spare some paladins to come before that as the Church is bound to stay out of the conflict. But that decision falls on the Silver Hand, not Stormwind so you'll have a better chance asking them directly. Now, I hear that you offered me a bed to stay in? Or is that off the table now?".

Tyrande opened her mouth to protest but she knew that even if the paladins would come, they would most likely not be enough. She needed the forces of Stormwind and she needed the now. It was time for plan B.

"Of course, if this is what the king's decision is, we must obey it. And I could not be possibly as rude as to decline you your bed. In fact, I'll offer you the full hospitality of Darnassus. You should join me for a meal and I won't take no as an answer. One of my Sentinels will show you the way to my favourite dining area in the morning hours. Tyrande smiled at the Blood elf before she left the little room they were in. She had some preparations to do.

Not long after the encounter with the High Priestess, Valeera was preparing herself for the meeting. She hasn't brought any dresses for an occasion like this but she tried to make the current crimson outfit look as best as she could. The tight body-piece that fit her so well was not the problem, neither were the long boots that covered her legs all the way up to her knees. The only other piece of cloth she had was the cloak. Time left its mark on it and besides the dirt stains it was ripped in several places. Valeera decided to simply leave it behind, despite the fact it left her legs exposed. In the culture of the Night Elves revealing outfits were common and she knew that she won't stand out too much.

A harsh knock on the door reminded her of the time. Valeera glanced over the mirror one more time to check her hair before opening the door. Another Sentinel was there, looking at her crimson outfit with curiosity. "High Priestess instructed me on giving you this." The plated wariorress said and handed her a large snow-white towel.

"I don't understand..." responded Valeera, but the Sentinel just shook her head.

"You will, shortly". she said and with that, walked towards the back door of the inn.

The Blood elf followed her quickly, the towel still puzzling her. The Sentinel was already far ahead, walking through the busy night streets of Darnassus with ease. Valeera walked a short distance behind her, the towel now hanging over her shoulder as they were heading towards the east end of the city and the houses were slowly thinning out. In the distance, Valeera saw the great walls that signaled the end of the city but the Sentinel now took a turn to the right and the path lead them around a hill that hid the rest of the city from their eyes. The buildings ahead of them seemed much more unwelcoming than the cozy tree homes of Night elves. Aside the road, practice ranges and small arenas would appear, in the distance Valeera saw several ballistae.

"Why are you taking me to the barracks? I understood this was supposed to be a pleasant dinner."

The Sentinel remained silent for a moment longer before answering the question. "I'm not taking you to the barracks, though the complex we're visiting was originally intended only for soldiers."

The two elves passed through the gateway of a smaller wall that lead them to a large, paved courtyard. Many Sentinels were rushing around, some in formation, some on mounts. " So what is this mysterious place then?" demanded Valeera when they entered the courtyard through another gateway that now set them on a dirt path that seemingly led further into the forest.

"It was originally intended as a bathroom for Sentinels. An idea that was copied from Feathermoon Stronghold. But the general population soon found out about it and often snuck inside. After a while the entire building complex was expanded and remade into a public spa. It's truly one of the finest places in Darnassus if you're looking for relaxation. High Priestess of course, has her own quarters."

The latter part answered one of Valeera's concerns but this still unsettled her. "I was told this was a dinner, nothing more."

They now walked through the thick forest of young trees that have most likely been planted not too long ago.

"Oh don't worry the food will be served and only the best that the Kaldorei lands can offer as well." Another small wall appeared in front of them, the gates of this one closed with gates made out of thick birch wood. The Sentinel approached them and knocked rhythmically on them and after several repetitions the gates opened.

They walked into a smaller courtyard, this time it was surrounded by buildings on three sides. The couple took the entrance to the left as the guards closed the doors behind them. Valeera found herself in a large tiled room, surrounded with stone benches and several doors on the side of the room were open, revealing small cells with shelves behind them. The Sentinel pointed at one of the cells. "You can leave your things in there and the doors on the other side of the room will lead you to the private spa of High Priestess. She shall be with you shortly."

The Sentinel pushed Valeera slightly and out of sheer shock she forgot to resist. Once in the cell, the gates were locked behind her and Valeera found herself trapped inside. She pushed the doors on the other side wide open and in front of her began a path made out of smooth stones that led through a few trees to a body of water. She took a step forward but from the left side a Night elf dressed in white, somewhat see-through robes that hid not much, rushed towards her.

"Mistress Valeera! You're not prepared yet. Haven't you been provided with a towel?"

Valeera got confused for a brief moment as the Elf approached her and observed her outfit.

"High Priestess strictly demands the casual outfits here. You wouldn't want to offend our customs, no?"

Valeera looked up at the servants face and could sense a disappointment drawing on it. She marveled at the rich body that was hiding beneath the robes of the other elf and sighed before heading back to her cabin. She closed the doors behind and could hear the servant rush off to her duties again, before taking the towel from her shoulder and laying it down on the bench. This is stupid, she thought, before she pulled the boots off her feet and pushed them underneath the bench. The tiles beneath her feet were surprisingly warm to the touch. Maybe the Night Elves weren't as primitive as the Blood Elves were taught, she thought to herself before pulling her body-piece off with an experienced move. She picked up the towel as quickly as possible and wrapped it around her chest, letting it cover her lower part of the body as well. The towel was made for a Night elf and was therefore large enough to cover Valeera all the way down to her knees. She inspected herself in the dim mirror that hung on the wall before sighing and finally exiting the room again.

Tyrande was walking up the dirt path that led from her home to the spa on the other side of the hill. It was truly a wonder of the Elven architecture, she thought to herself. The water that was kept in the large pools was heated up by the life essence of the World Tree itself. The process behind it was complicated, but Malfurion ensured her that unlike fires, it is completely safe. Not to mention it was much more effective as well as some of the pools could reach very high temperatures, the steam escaping them used to heat up the surrounding buildings and ceretain hot pools.

Tyrande now reached the top of the hill and from it, could see the spa in the distance. Tiny figures were moving between the pools and swimming in them. On the far side she saw children merrily playing in one of them and she couldn't help but smile at the peace that her people were enjoying here. The peace that was at risk currently. And it was on her to secure it.

She descended to the other side and walked between the young trees that the druids have planted here not too long ago. The path has twisted and turned until it finally led to her private quarters. Entering the large building, several servants in the lovely dresses bowed down before her. Tyrande bowed back and offered them a smile.

"How is our guest doing? Has she been tend to properly?" she asked before walking to her own rooms on the far side of the building.

One of the servants walked with her, her plentiful body wiggling underneath the see-through dress as she was trying to catch the pace of the High Priestess. "She was reluctant to undress at first but is now getting comfortable, walking around the bottom pool."

Tyrande nodded and before she disappeared to her room she gave out her final orders. "Let her settle in for a moment longer. Tend to the food in the meantime, I want it to be perfect when served. I will be with her shortly and will ring the bell once you are needed."

The servant bowed again before Tyrande closed the door shut. Her changing room was much bigger than the guest ones. Beside the big wooden wardrobe that hid inside a large collection of dresses there was a long counter, countless vials with liquids of different colours on it, a massive stone sink with water ever flowing through it, a platter with a collection her favourite drinks and even a bed she sometimes used for massages.

Tyrande passed a stool with a pile of clean towels and headed for the wardrobe. On the way she has undone her belt that held her priestly robe together and put it on the bench next to her. She then pulled the dress off her, her undergarments soon following.

The warmth of the tiles beneath her feet surprised her after all this time still as she walked towards a shower in the corner of the room. She pulled on a lever that redirected the flow of the water from her sink to the shower and the cool water spilled over her light purple skin.

The High Priestess picked up a brush and ran it through her hair few times before washing her body as well. She ran her hand through the unruly bush that decorated the area under her belly button, and between her legs, before pulling it back up and over her muscled stomach and large, full breasts. Her arms and legs were decently muscular aswell, belying her profession as a priestess. After all, elven priestess were much more than simple clerics, hiding inside temples. They were also fierce warriors, leading the charge on the battlefield and expert hunters that could hit a target from the distance that a human eye could not even spot it.

Once done, she redirected the water back to the sink again and walked over the the counter, the water running down from her hair over her many curves and onto the floor. After drying herself up with a towel she picked up one of the vials with a light blue liquid in it and opened it up to smell it. A smile appeared on her face as she let a few drops out of it on her fingers. A few rubs behind her large, jeweled ears, a few drops on her long lean neck, a few drops just beneath her chest and a final one for her lower lips.

The faint scent filled her nostrils as she put the vial away and walked towards the closet once again. There were many dresses she could choose from, some of them revealed more than they hid but for this occasion she chose a very light purple summer gown that was similarly see-through as the ones that the servants wore. It wasn't going to stay on her for a long time anyway, but she was going to make a strong impression on the Blood elf. She took a sip from one of the cups on the platter as well, before she opened the doors leading to the gardens. The sound of birds and running was relaxing her mind as she began to descend down to the lower pool.

Valeera was in the middle of exploring the empty pools as she heard a distant laughter. She wrestled her way through some of the shrubbery that was tearing at her towel but she pressed on until she reached the end of the ledge. Beneath her, another large pool would be set, the stone surrounding it covered with different coloured towels and clothes. A couple of women were seemingly catching the first morning sunlight that found its way through the thick crown of leaves, sunbathing their beautiful bodies.

A short distance away two males were sitting at the edge of the pool, completely indifferent about the two females. The open Kaldorei culture truly amazed Valeera as she observed another nude male approaching the women, offering a rolled parchment to one of them. Judging by his member, he too didn't mind the women being naked.

"Anything of interest over there, mistress Valeera?"

She nearly jumped in surprise and quickly turned around to face the High Priestess who now changed her priestly robe for a beautiful dress that many of the Silvermoon ladies would envy her for. Valeera blushed at the priestess and her obvious indifference about the see-through dress. The feeling was not mutual and the green-eyed elf remained speechless for a moment.

"I… was just looking around. Nothing more. It truly is beautiful here."

Tyrande motioned for her to come closer and Valeera could not resist. She followed the priestess around the calm pool and up a short set of stone stairs that lead to yet another body of water, this one seemingly a natural lake.

"It is one of my favourite spots in Darnassus. Here I, and of course my guests, can truly relax, even if just for a moment."

Tyrande led her on, through a garden of beautiful and colourful flowers and further up to a smaller set of tiny water holes from which steam was constantly rising. Valeera who kept on looking at the perky behind of the priestess could hardly focus on the things the she was talking about.

"But isn't this all a bit… excessive?"

Tyrande walked further on to a small patio located on a ledge from which one could see the entire park. Besides the countless pools, lakes and small streams that connected the complicated water system there were also parks, filled with plants one could only dream about, trees of all sizes and shapes, many sculptures and stone carvings and among this all, many Kaldorei, enjoying their peaceful days.

"Perhaps." said Tyrande and moved her dress in order to sit on the wooden chair comfortably and motioned over the one on the opposing side of the table, for Valeera to sit on.

"At first, I was against all this, I refused to fund a thing like this while there were more pressing matters and several wars on the horizon. But the people themselves decided to build it. They funded it and built it and I could not do anything else but be thankful. The private gardens they offered me were not my desire either but they insisted. It's a true wonder."

The Blood elf remained silent, shaking her head in awe.

"To think we're at serious risk of losing this and many other places like it makes me sad." added the priestess.

Valeera pulled her gaze back to the Night elf and once again found herself stunned, only this time by the High Priestess bosom. The handful sized breasts were calmly hanging beneath the gown, the dark purple buds that decorated them facing different directions like two orcs holding a grudge against each other. Valeera finally came up with the words.

"But isn't that an overreaction, the Horde could never get this far in such a short time. You're forgetting that the king is coming in due time after all. He's not letting his allies down."

Tyrande smiled at someone behind Valeera and before she could turn around to see who was it, the servant already reached the table they were sitting at. The tall woman, dressed in a similar fashion as Tyrande set down a platter with a large teapot, two ceramic cups and a large bowl of exotic fruit. The priestess reached for a strange green fruit that Valeera didn't know the name of.

"Coming in due time, of course. I do not doubt the fact he'll come, mistress Valeera. But his lack of desire to assist now tells me that he might take his time. The time we do not have. You say that the Horde cannot reach Darnassus that quickly but you are wrong. Our Sentinels are spread thin and if the line breaks at just one point the Horde has a free pass through entire Ashenvale with nothing to stop them. In a matter of days they'll be at the western coast of Kalimdor and from there, it's not a long distance to Teldrassil. In the recent years Orcs have proven themselves as excellent shipwrights and the lumber from our forests will serve them well as the building material."

The servant's face darkened before she left and Valeera for the first time began to feel bad about the king's decision. These beautiful gardens truly were at risk. But what could she do, the die was already cast. Valeera reached for a more familiar fruit, a large red apple and bit into it, the juice spilling over her chin and dripping down on the towel. "The Sentinels were perfectly capable to defend the forests for millenia, I'm sure a couple months more can't make-..." She was swiftly cut off by the priestess.

"Times change, your people know that better than anyone. One day Humans were your allies and Orcs the enemies, the next day the situation turns. Horde now has Goblins and their filthy technology at their side. Oil powered machines of steel cut down large parts of forests daily. That wood is then used in creation of siege weapons that bring more destruction to our people."

Tyrande now finished eating the strange fruit and put the remaining piece back on the platter. She then reached for the teapot and carefully poured them both some of the warm liquid.

"But as you said...the decision is final. And I didn't drag you here to debate politics after all but instead to enjoy these gardens. It might be too late for that soon enough."

The Blood elf looked over the vast system of pools and gardens once again, recalling the instructions of king Anduin. He told her to give a strict no but in a case most dire, perhaps promise some troops to be pulled straight from Westfall. He said, that is an offer Tyrande will refuse, knowing how troubled the region already is. As a replacement she was supposed to offer a smaller bargain, like a few untrained soldiers from Lakeshire. The wiggle room was there. But how much could she really promise to the High Priestess? The troubled expression grew more and more visible on her face.

Tyrande leaned back in her chair and made sure that her face remained just as troubled as that of the Blood elf was. She knew she was slowly winning her over, only thing she was missing was the cherry on top of the cake. As they both finished their tea, Tyrande finally rose back to her feet, towering above the other elf in all her magnificence.

"Well, before you go, I'd like you to try out some of the real magic of this place as well." said Tyrande with a slight smile toying on her face.

Valeera looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. "And what is that? If it involves me removing this cozy towel I must sadly decline the kind offer."

Tyrande shook her head and motioned down to the steamy pools they have passed on their way to the patio. "Not necessarily it doesn't." she added, knowing well enough that the Blood elf will be reluctant to try it at first.

As they left the stunning view from the patio, Tyrande grabbed the bowl of fruit as well and together they walked down to the pools of warm water. Tyrande quickly checked the temperature of the several pools with her hand, before putting down the fruit bowl next to one that was closest to the path.

"Some of them are very hot and some even cool down to very low temperature. The entire system breathes together with the tree and the tree is also the source of the heat." said Tyrande while looking over the various pools.

Valeera was carefully walking between them, dipping her toes into each to check the temperature on her own. As the other woman seemed to be busy, Tyrande quickly slipped out of her gown and tossed it towards a bench that was positioned nearby. With no underwear she was ready to dive herself into the warm water and just as she has made the first steps down the underwater stairs, sinking her body to her waist, Valeera finally turned around.

In shock of facing the bare chest of the High Priestess she quickly turned around covering her eyes.

"Pardon me, High Priestess, I didn't know…" she rushed to apologise.

Tyrande sat down on one of the stairs, leaning back on the stone and putting her hands on the stony edge of the pool, continuing to proudly flash her breasts at the green-eyed elf. "Don't worry. I wasn't really hiding myself before either was I? You saw other people down at the public pools as well before, this is nothing out of the ordinary around here. Come, join me in the water, it's truly relaxing."

Tyrande pointed at the stair next to her that the Blood Elf could sit on but Valeera was reluctant to even look back at her. Part of her wanted to storm out of this place and never return to such a rude hostess. But a different part of her was curious about the water. The part of her that led her through most of her life, that led her to meet Varian and Broll, that made her who she was.

Valeera faced the smiling priestess again and took a reluctant step forwards her. The warmth of the water in front of her was welcoming and so was the behaviour of her host. It took a few nervous looks around that pierced every bush and every tree top, before the towel has finally fallen from her body.

The Blood elf quickly covered her, in comparison to the gifted priestess, small breasts with one hand and her sex with the other, before walking into the water, sitting down at the opposite side of the pool from Tyrande and thus leaving an arm length of distance between them.

The warm water caressed her tired and itching body, calming down the many hurting spots she had from sleeping on the hard, wooden floor of the ship. She smiled shyly at the priestess and kept one arm covering her breasts while the other was now resting on the edge of the pool.

"Great feeling isn't it. You know, I probably don't come here often enough myself."

As if out of nowhere, the priestess picked up a small golden bell from the ground and shook it. The sound it produced could barely be heard but that seemingly didn't bother the priestess as she put it back down and leaned back on the stone, closing her eyes and enjoying the sun rays that now reached the couple in the private gardens. The birds were singing and the sound of running water soothed Valeera's mind.

The shyness was slowly dissipating and with no other soul around and the priestess enjoying herself with her eyes closed, Valeera slowly removed the arm from her chest, revealing her smaller but perky breasts to the forest. She leaned back in a similar fashion as Tyrande and closed her eyes as well.

"You ordered, High Priestess."

A deep male voice made Valeera almost jump out of the water. She opened her eyes and before them stood a tall Kaldorei male, wearing nothing but a short loincloth. Too short even, as the dark purple tip of his member was curiously hanging from beneath it as if peeking to the outer world.

Tyrande casually turned around and stood up, revealing body fully to Valeera and the servant. Out of the three only the Blood elf was shocked by the situation, even so much she forgot to cover her now, rock solid buds that stood on her chest.

"Swift as usual Thelaran." The priestess took a plate of food from his hands and he passed her a bottle filled with dark liquid afterwards as well. Before leaving the male bowed deeply, then turned on his heels and strode off.

Tyrande began to deal with the food that the servant brought and was facing Valeera with her back. The large member of the servant, the gorgeous body of her hostess, the beautiful ambient they were set in. The combination made Valeera's mind race and unknowingly her hand found its way between her legs.

"A typical Kaldorei salad, fit for a queen and a glass of finest Ashenvale wine." proclaimed Tyrande as she finally turned around again.

As she offered the first plate to Valeera she leaned over the pool, gravity pulling the large pillows on her chest down. Valeera grabbed the plate with shaking hands, barely able to keep the greenery on it as Tyrande offered the glass of wine as well.

They joined the glasses with a loud cling and both took a sip of the wine inside. The taste of it was unlike anything Valeera has tasted before, filling her mouth with the rich grapey taste. She had to take another sip quickly before she tried the salad as well. She shook her head in disbelief and Tyrande laughed at her playfully, sipping on her own wine.

Eleron Darkwood has walked out of the public changing rooms and walked past the first pool that was positioned right next to the enormous building. Being wrapped in nothing but a towel among dozens, hundreds even, of mostly nude elves still didn't sit right with him. Barely reaching his adulthood, he never got used to the Kaldorei customs for the fact that he was raised in a small lodge far in the mountains of Winterspring. Due to the cold climate exposed skin wasn't common even when he traveled to the bigger settlements of the region with his father and thus never got used to the parading, as he liked to called it.

He moved to the city looking for work after he had heard of the coming wars that have already begun on some fronts and the vibrant life of the city overwhelmed him. Despite all of this, he did enjoy the hot pools of the spa as they reminded him of the warm springs of water near his home. Once he discovered the approximation in Darnassus, he visited them weekly.

A short bridge led him over a lively stream as he passed two naked females on his way. Judging by their well build bodies they were most likely members of the Wardens or Sentinels. The sight caused his already excited body to walk even faster to his destination.

When he finally reached the hot pools, he walked by most of them with his eyes firmly on the ground, making sure he would see as little as possible of what was happening inside them. Passing by the majority of water bodies, he finally reached the end of the path and a large wooden fence was stretching to his left and right.

He fought his way through the bushes on his left and walked along the fence for a short distance until he reached a tall natural stone wall on top of which the forest continued. A few more steps along the wall and he reached his favourite spot in the spa - a lonely, small and forgotten hot pool that seemingly only he knew about.

Eleron now finally removed his towel and freed his fully erect member from the cushioned prison. Majority of Kaldorei men would not have this kind of issues since their childhood but the problem entered adulthood together with Eleron. He knew that he most likely will never be able to fix the issue.

Just as he was about to get into the water finally, he heard a female laughter from an unknown direction. He nervously covered his manhood with his hands and looked around for the source of the joy. Laughter erupted one more time and this time Eleron could tell it came from above the cliff. Who could possibly be there? Didn't the spa end here and up there was only a fence, separating it from the rest of the forest?

He could hear a female speaking know and the voice sounded utterly familiar to him. It belonged to none other than his beloved High Priestess that he admired since his childhood. But what was she doing there? Eleron quickly tied the towel around his waist again and looked around for one last time before he began to climb the crumbly cliff. Climbing came naturally to him as it would to most elves and the cliff presented no big issue.

Just as he was about to reach the top though, the soft fabric got stuck behind a pointy rock. The towel tethered and started to slip from his waist. He swiftly pulled himself over the ledge and into the tall shrubbery that was growing near it but it was too late for the white piece of cloth that was now slowly falling down to the pool below. Eleron could not believe what has just happened. He was now stuck above the spa, where everyone could see him if he descended the cliff again. The only other way was through the shrubbery-...He could hear the High Priestess speak again, this time much louder. He followed the voice through the plant life, his heart racing in both fear and excitement.

Once he got closer he could begin to make out the dark blue hair that most likely belonged to Tyrande Whisperwind. He carefully took a couple of steps forward and at last he could see her clearly, sitting in a small pool of water with another blonde elf and what was most noticeable to him - bare-chested.

Eleron could barely maintain his balance, so amazed was he by the beautiful, large breasts that his beloved leader showed off just like that. As she laughed at the remark that the blonde elf made, they jiggled slightly and he found himself with his member fully erect once again.

"... and then they told us, Goddess, what was it again? I cannot recall right now, maybe after I get us another bottle, this one from Azshara.".

High Priestess rose up from the water and climbed out of the pool. The nude curves she showed off were tempting and her moves seducing. As she wriggled away towards the stairs on the other side of this small field Eleron could finally help himself no more and began to stroke his manhood slowly, pulling the sensitive skin down an up over his glans. Even the slow tempo made the precum drizzle out of him before the priestess even returned and once she did he had to stop himself completely as the sight of those perfect breasts would nearly make him finish already.

Tyrande approached the pool once again and placed another bottle of the floor, before she began to descend into the pool again. As she was nearly sat down she sprung back up quickly, as if something had stung her.

"Everything okay?" asked the Blood elf with a melodic voice.

"Yes, don't worry, just forgot to clean the glasses." Tyrande stood back up, took their glasses and then started to walk in Eleron's general direction. The young elf panicked and began to slowly walk backwards but the priestess was coming towards him with a much faster pace. He realised what was happening and tried to jump away but the High Priestess already grabbed him by his shoulder.

"Well, well, what have we here."

Valeera quickly turned her head around but the world spun together with her. Darned wine, she thought to herself but the thought was quickly replaced by another. Her hostess was holding in her hands a short, young looking man that appeared to be completely naked.

At first she thought it was yet another servant but the way Tyrande was dragging him towards the pool made her believe otherwise. "A sneaky little spy closed in on us dear Valeera, could you believe that?"

As she heard those words, the blonde elf quickly covered her breasts again, though she didn't real know why as seemingly the High Priestess was perfectly fine by standing in front of this boy naked.

"Having lots of fun, were we? These are the private quarters of your leader, you know. Judging by your penis you were truly enjoying yourself. Perhaps visit a dwarven brothel next time, eh?"

The male seemed to be on the verge of tears. He fell down on his knees and raised his arms above his head.

"Beloved Priestess, the Light of Lights, I...I didn't meant to, it was an accident… I'd never…"

The male now truly was crying, the tears running down his cheek dropping onto the already wet floor. Tyrande quickly smiled at Valeera which confused her, but she trusted the High Priestess.

"What's your name, boy? I best tell your family about this, so they know to punish you properly."

The male was still on his knees, his member comically erect in a nice little arc as he looked up at Tyrande's face. "El-...Eleron Dark...Darkwood. Eleron Darkwood. Light of Lights, I beg of you do not send word to my father, he'll...he'll have me flayed. Anything beloved Priestess… I'll do anything..."

Tyrande interrupted the sulking by grabbing the young man under his arms and pulling him back to his feet. Once they were looking at each other face to face she smiled at him reassuringly.

"I accept your apology then Eleron. I shan't notify your family of what happened here but only if you remain silent of it as well?"

The male nodded quickly, his body quivering.

"Very good then. Now, since you're here already, why don't you join us in the pool?"

The words she heard surprised Valeera and she raised an eyebrow as the male tried to protest but the priestess already sat him down by the pool, his legs now dipping into the water. Valeera now finally got a good look at the boy and what she saw surprised her slightly.

Despite the obvious youthfulness, his body was already well developed, his muscle mass exceeding that of an adult Blood elf male and his member was of impressive size as well. Were all the Kaldorei this lucky or was she the lucky one that only got to see those today?

Tyrande sat down next to Eleron and winked at Valeera.

"This is Valeera Sanguinar, by the way, the fabled Alliance heroine. You should show some respect to her too. Now it was obvious what you were doing before I found you but tell us anyway, did you like what saw?"

Eleron at first inclined his head towards Valeera but after the question he quickly pulled his head back, shuffling slightly away from Tyrande.

"I..it was...I can't...of course…"

Valeera giggled at his desperation and Tyrande followed her suit.

"So yes or no? Are you saying we're ugly?"

The boy quickly shook his head "No, no of course not, Light of Lights, you are the most beautiful woman on Azeroth. And, and the beauty of the Sin'dorei is well known around this place as well, of course, of course..."

Valeera smirked again but Tyrande this time didn't imitate her but rather repositioned herself closer to Eleron and shocked both of them by firmly grabbing his member. Eleron yelped in surprise but before he could speak in protest Tyrande laid a finger on his lips to shush him.

"This is what you wanted, no? Then be quiet and enjoy."

Valeera laughed at the desperation growing on Eleron's face as he tried to wriggle his member away from his beloved leader but Tyrande seemed to have a strong grip on it. She stopped for a moment and leaned over to spit on her hand, saliva acting as an additional lubricant.

With long strokes over his shaft she made the boy rock back and forth in before unknown pleasure and his face was one of pure enjoyment, mixed with concern.

Valeera poured herself another glass of wine, awaiting the soon coming peak. The male cooed as Tyrande increased the pace until he inevitably could hold no longer. Five long white stripes escaped him and arched through the air, landing inside the pool as the boy was now shaking fiercely in the hands of the Priestess. When Tyrande finally let go of his member it was already limp and uselessly hanging over the edge of the pool, dripping slowly it's last drops into the pool.

Eleron was panting loudly, sweat running down the side of his face as he could not believe what just happened. Tyrande dipped her hand into the pool washing it before looking up at Valeera again.

"Ready for our massage?"

She smiled at the High Priestess and pulled herself out of the pool as well. The nudity was making her uncomfortable no longer as they both descended the stairs, leaving the poor boy behind. Reaching the bottom of stairs Tyrande finally yelled back up.

"Climb down that cliff again and never come back again, or I'll throw you down myself."

Valeera chuckled as Tyrande hugged her around her waist and together they made their way to their well earnt massage.

A short distance away from the lower pool a wooden gazebo was covering a large paved area that Tyrande used for entertaining large groups of guests. Today the tables and chairs were removed and only two long beds with clean white sheets were standing in the middle.

Tyrande motioned over one of them for Valeera to lie on. Both of them dried their heated bodies with towels first before lying down on the comfortable beds. Tyrande once again rung the little bell that seemed to come out of thin air and shortly two large Kaldorei males approached.

One them sported a green mohawk and a ring piercing in his nose while the other had long blue hair that reached almost down to his waist. Like the male servant before, they wore loincloths that were too short for the size of their genitalia and nothing else, leaving their large, bulging muscles to be seen.

Tyrande could see Valeera biting her lip and she knew that she was finally prepared for the grand finale. The masseurs that she has hired knew that they were here to offer more than just a back rub. They offered the whole body experience.

Tyrande motioned for the men to approach and after a bow they indeed did so.

Pick one." she said to Valeera and it didn't take her long to point at the one with a mane of blue hair. Solid choice, she thought to herself as she turned around on the table, exposing her back to the mohawk sporting one. She closed her eyes and mentally began to prepare herself for the enjoyment that was on the way.

Valeera repeated the action of Tyrande and turned around to lie down on her chest. Maybe it was the wine that gave her this confidence but in the arms of the Kaldorei she felt truly safe now.

A cold feeling rushed through her back as her masseur poured a cold, greasy liquid over it. Strong hands soon followed and began kneading her back like a baker would knead his bread, with strong passionate strokes.

Valeera exhaled loudly as the man pressed down on her body on the perfect spots as if he knew her from her birth. The long fingers groped for her skin like a mother would grip for her son that is being torn away from her. Up and down and up and down her back did his fingers run, now following her spine, now crossing it over.

Valeera would feel herself growing as limp as that boys manhood was before. The masseur now oiled up her arms and shoulders as well, carefully moving her long tail of hair away from her neck. It has been years since someone has touched her this sensually, this carefully but this decisively.

She couldn't help herself but to moan as his hands ran over her buttocks and down her long lean legs. She could hear Tyrande giggle at her moan on the other table but at the moment she didn't care at all.

Through the following minutes the blue haired Kaldorei was mostly avoiding her full bottom and soon she began to crave for his touch there. And just as if the man could read her mind he now firmly grabbed her behind with both hands. He kneaded and grabbed, held and rubbed, leaving only patches of burning red skin behind.

He was running his fingers up and down from the outside towards the line in the middle until finally one of his fingers slipped and ran over her nethers. Valeera quivered in delight and willingly spread her legs slightly, indicating to the masseur to repeat his action. A couple of drops of oil spilled down her sex as he moved her legs further apart and ran his middle finger up and down in slow but steady motion.

After a few minutes Valeera could hold herself back no longer. She turned around violently, surprising both the males and Tyrande who now raised her head up and looked her way

"Everything fine, dear?"

Valeera looked at the Priestess body that was now shining from the oil that was spread over her skin which only set her further into motion. She lied down on her back now, her breasts spilling over her body as she did so.

The masseur tending to her offered her a surprised look as she spread her legs and ran her hands through the small golden bush growing around her sex. The blue haired male shrugged as he added his hand to hers. She held him by it and led it down between her legs to her lower lips again that were now moist and hot to the touch.

Briefly his fingertip has entered her and she let out a girly moan that she never before heard herself do. Tyrande again giggled at her and turned around on her back herself. Her masseur offered her a cheeky smile, knowing well enough what this meant.

Valeera observed to gorgeous body of her hostess but her focus soon returned back to her own sex as an entire finger slipped inside her this time. She rose to her elbows, looking up at her man as she began to rhythmically move her hips back and forth, impaling herself on the still stretched finger. The male Kaldorei soon took matters into his own hand as he began to move together with Valeera, creating a small hook with his finger when he penetrated her. She grabbed her own breast and squeezed it as the man continued to tease her vulnerable body.

Tyrande on the other table observed her newfound friend for a moment before she motioned to the Kaldorei tending to her to step closer. He obeyed the order and Tyrande rose up in a sitting position before reaching for the man's loincloth.

Despite the fact it didn't hide much anymore, she still undid the laces holding it up and the piece of cloth fell to the floor, revealing a semi-erect penis of impressive size. The men Tyrande picked for this job were well chosen after all. Poor Malfurion, if only he'd know about all this...She beat the thought of her husband out of her head as she took the member hanging by her face into her mouth carefully.

She removed the skin from the crown of it's glans with her tongue and licked around it. The male stood as still as a statue but the ever-growing member was belying his calmness. Once satisfied with the size of his erection she let the penis slide from her mouth and stood up leading him by his hand to the other table where a head full of blue hair was reaching over Valeera's breasts and the man's fingers now furiously stabbed at her nethers.

"She's ready now boys." said Tyrande with her sweet voice and the two males grinned at each other. Tyrande looked down at Valeera who was now panting heavily and the Blood elf returned the stare. "Ready for your final treat honey?"

Valeera nodded at her and Tyrande assisted the men in lifting Valeera up, who squealed in return. The man with the mohawk haircut lied on the bed and Valeera was gently lowered onto his warm, large body. he was quick to reach for hear breasts and began to twirl her erect nipples between his fingers. Valeera moaned, enjoying the rough touch and soon the other male would climb on the bed as well slapping on her labia with his member a few times before spitting into his hand, that he then ran over his erect penis.

Just as he entered her tight body, Valeera was about the let out a loud moan that was quickly muffled by Tyrande's lips who dived in on her. Their tongues wrestled with each other for a moment until Tyrande pulled her head back up, a thin line of saliva now connecting their lips.

Valeera could sense the sweet fruit from before on Tyrande's lips but an even sweeter one was currently impaling her with all it's length. Flesh pounding against flesh and her loud moans would scare away the few female servants who came around from time to time.

Meanwhile Tyrande reached between Valeera's legs and helped the bottom male to adjust his member inside her behind. At first Valeera tried to resist and even extended an arm towards her hostess but once the large penis slid inside her it quickly found a spot Valeera didn't even know she had. Her eyes rolled upwards as she was bouncing between the two men who were clearly not new to the sport.

At last it was Tyrande's turn to climb on the bed as well turning with her head towards the blue haired elf. She leaned over the Blood elf's body and gave her occupied sex a big lick. The elf slid out of Valeera's nethers for a moment and instead slammed his meat into Tyrande's mouth who awaited him with wet warmness. The void he left behind was quickly filled by a long, lean finger from Tyrande's right hand.

He grabbed the priestess by her hair and helped her move her head as far down his shaft as she could. The long member was sliding deeper and deeper into her, scrapping deep down in her throat and almost making her gag. She coughed and shifted on top of Valeera, before she continued to twirl her tongue around his tip.

The shift in position allowed Valeera to rise her head up and meet Tyrande's lower lips who were just as warm, wet and needy as hers were before. She couldn't leave her hostess disappointed like this and she quickly reached for her first salty lick. The fluids filled her mouth quickly as the more she probed the more she got and the more she got the more she probed. Moans of delight that were escaping the woman above her encouraged her to continue as the man beneath them continued to grab her breasts.

This gave her an idea and she herself reached for the large breasts that were hanging down from Tyrande's torso. They were truly impressive in both size and weight and Valeera couldn't help herself but to toy with them like a young boy who has first touched a boob.

Tyrande enjoyed the loving touch on her bosom and even more she loved the mouth that was so playfully dealing with her nethers. The man above her extended his long arm and slapped Tyrande's full bottom and repeated the action several times, leaving behind a patch of hot red skin. Tyrande in return playfully used her teeth on the most sensitive part of his member which made him howl. He the slammed his cock inside her even more furiously, fucking her face like she was a worthless human whore and not the High Priestess of his people. Her tight throat enveloped his manhood so perfectly he couldn't stop ramming it inside despite the gagging sounds the she was making.

The mohawk haired man below finally realised that the lower lips of the lady lying on him were lonely and long overdue for a Kaldorei present. He pulled his member out of her rear hole and pushed it right into her wet, thirsty sex.

Unlike the stamina of his friend, the blue haired masseur could hold himself back no longer. He tried to pull his manhood out of Tyrande's hungry mouth but she had sucked on his meat so hard he already began ejaculating inside her. High Priestess then swiftly took his meat out of her and let the man finish himself off over her face. He jerked himself off and decorated the beautiful head of the priestess with a thick crown of his fertile seed, letting it slowly drip over her eyes and down her cheeks.

Tyrande giggled and sat back on the face of the Blood elf while pulling the tall man in for a hug that she complimented with a long passionate kiss which silenced her own moans that were caused by the relentless work of Valeera who was now struggling to breath beneath the big, shapely buttocks of the priestess.

As the priestess sat on her face, she struggled to fight her way out of it, the only option she had, was to please Tyrande into moving. She shifted her tongue into overdrive and began to toy with the clit with the experty of a professional. After a while, Tyrande struggled to stay still on top of her but the cooing of pleasure and the shaking of her body soon enough forced her to yank upwards, and closing her legs in immense pleasure as the large amount of fluid ran down her legs and onto Valeera's face, which was now completely smeared with the smelly juice.

Tyrande dismounted from the bed and rolled on her own next to it, patting her nethers in order to calm them down. Only two players remained in the game and it was clear who'll be the winner as Valeera was already quaking on top of the male's body who kept on furiously fucking her.

She was letting out moans mixed with words in her native tongue until she finally reached the climax and the orgasm rushed through her body. The Kaldorei grabbed the elf and stood up, throwing her down on the bed to finish himself. He slammed his dick inside Valeera's already overheated cunt and the tight lips made him shoot his fertile seed inside her first, before pulling it out and rewarding the elf with the final two shots over her sweaty stomach before he himself would collapse on Tyrande's bed.

The priestess was meanwhile already on her feet though panting heavily and ringing her special belt for the servants to come. The two males barely looked at each other as they were now sitting on the bed, last drops of cum dripping out of their now flaccid members while Valeera was lying on her own bed, her body defiled in every way. She has never felt better in her life. The servants have finally arrived, strange expressions forming on their faces as they saw their revered leader standing there naked, burning red on several parts and most disturbingly, crowned with a crown of semen.

It wasn't the first time they were seeing decadence in these sacred gardens but at least usually there were no strangers of other races involved. A couple of buckets and sponges were brought and one of the servants also brought a platter of food. Tyrande bowed towards the females who rushed from the scene as soon as they could and picked up a banana from the platter, peeling it carefully as she observed the men clean themselves with the sponges.

After a moment, Valeera has finally picked herself up in a sitting position, only to notice that the men were both gone already and that the priestess was just finishing with cleaning her body up. She threw the sponge in the bucket and walked towards Valeera's bed, her hips still moving as seductively as ever.

The priestess planted a brief kiss on the green-eyed elf's forehead before she reached for the sponge again and began to wash her stomach. Valeera smiled weakly at Tyrande, a simple thought forming in her mind.

"We must save these lands at all costs" she said and Tyrande smiled back at her.

"I will write to the King personally and ask...nay, demand that he brings his full force to defend Azshara. And while we'll be waiting for him, I'm sure these pools are still open to me?" she added playfully.

"Of course dear Valeera. We'll have so much fun!"


End file.
